


The Pain of Betrayal

by Blissful_Artist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Artist/pseuds/Blissful_Artist
Summary: On the day he least expected, Tony Stark was betrayed by those he called family. As he bleeds out, Jarvis does everything in order to save his creator, but can he keep Tony's condition from his son?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I know I shouldn't be writing yet another story but I've been reading some Avengers and Harry Potter stories. The most of this story was inspired from AwesomeUltronLover's Betrayal. I got the idea of protective Jarvis and the Avengers betrayal. There's also another story in Ao3 but I don't remember which one it was. 
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> This story contains child abuse, mentions of torture, Mpreg (possibly, still not comfortable writing it), and bashing towards a lot of people.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or the Avengers.
> 
> Most of the scenes in the story are adapted from AwesomeUltronLover's Betrayal. [This story is also in Fanfiction.net]

He didn't know where he went wrong. He thought the team was his family, yet they left him there to die. Tony Stark laid in the Avenger's Tower common room floor with open wounds thanks to his supposed comrades. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Sam... The betrayal came unexpected, and to think he started the day with his son's smile. Yes, the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist (not so Playboy as of now) was a proud father of a four-year-old.

The day had started with a trip to the park after he dodges all of his avenging companions. He went to an apartment near the tower to wake up his beautiful little boy. This helped to keep his boy close and away from all viewing eyes, including the Avengers. After a year he still couldn't believe all the things he has done to make the boy smile.

A year ago, he got a visit in his Malibu mansion from a horsed face woman with blonde hair and a walrus. They screeched about getting rid of the freak they had to call nephew. When Tony glanced at the couple, he saw a scrawny little boy trembling with fear. They took a DNA test, by Tony's request, that proved the little boy was his. Once that happened, they pushed the boy to Tony's arm. In a few seconds, Tony's life took a turn for the better.

Now, after getting the boy ready for the day, the billionaire went to Central Park to see his son play around on the swings. Until, "Papa! Papa! Look at me," a kid yelled at the top of his lung. Tony smiled back catching the boy in mid air.

"Oh, my beautiful little boy." Tony picked him up. The man looked at the vibrant green in the boy's eyes filled with happiness. "Let's got back home Happy will be excited to see you."

It took him an hour to settle the boy to go back home before anyone could identify him. Giggling, the little boy grabbed Tony's hand and took him back to the small apartment. During their lunch, Tony received an emergency call from Steve warning him about the mission. There the little boy just stared with sad eyes. "Do you have to go," the little boy asked. He pressed his chubby cheeks against the table melting Tony's heart.

"Yeah buddy," He replied. "But tell you what, tonight Happy will take you to the tower so we can have a secret sleepover."

"Really? Really?"

"Really, really," Tony smiled. "And, you get to see daddy bother Captain America." Immediately, the boy hugged his dad, jumping up and down in the chair.

Tony remembered all the happy moments he had from this morning while bleeding out. He was afraid; he couldn't leave his precious little boy all alone There were no words with the disappointment he felt. The billionaire knew after the accords the team would never be the same, but he tried to solve the problem. He pulled every string he could to get them out of the most wanted list, and they walked free. Now, he was on the floor of his tower bleeding from the beating everyone gave him. "Jarvis," He croaked.

"Yes, sir."

"Call Bruce, I need him now," Tony said.

"Right away sir," Jarvis replied and took action instantly. He made the call his creator asked for and kept tabs on the traitors. Jarvis knew all of the things the traitor had been planning, and he was getting ready to act on protecting Tony and his child. It amazed the Artificial Intelligence at how idiotic the other had acted towards his master, and what made it worse they had the gall to return to the tower. He denied the access immediately. "Jarvis, what is the meaning of this?" Steve said, but there was no reply. "Jarvis!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have five seconds to leave the premises before I engage," Jarvis replied.

"Jarvis, what is going on?!"

"You will not set foot in any of Mr. Starks properties as long as I am able," The AI replied. "Traitors are not permitted as long as I am still running."

They all paled drastically; they always thought Stark was one of their weak links having no special training or inhuman abilities. Natasha had discussed ways to getting rid of the billionaire, but they didn't think their plan would have backed fired drastically.

Up in the tower, Bruce ran as fast as he could to see the damage Tony was facing. When he got to the room he couldn't believe the others could do this, especially Steve. "Bruce," Tony rasped.

"Don't talk Tony," Bruce said. "The less you do, the better."

"No, you don't understand..." He struggled. "Ha... He can't..."

"SHUT UP TONY!" Bruce yelled as he started to patch him up. "You have a bullet wound I need to fix!"

Immediately the doors to the common room opened and a small running patter was heard towards them. "Daddy! Daddy! Story time!" The toddler yelled excitedly until he faced his wounded father. "Daddy!"

"What are you doing here," Tony murmured. "You should be in our room."

The little kid cried for his injured daddy, while Bruce was still in shock Tony managed to hide a kid from everyone. "Bullet would is closed, Tony."

Tony ignored Bruce, "Buddy you need to go back to our room," Tony said. "You know we play hide and seek."

"Daddy," the child sobbed hugging his dad. Suddenly, Tony glowed and every wound disappeared. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry!"

Tony sighed and hugged his son. He knew his state would cause his little boy to get flashbacks from his relatives. "It's okay, you are okay." Tony hushed. "Let's go to bed."

"Tony," Bruce interrupted. Tonny shook his head and continued his way to his room. Arriving, Tony shushed the boy as he tucked him into bed. The boy still looks too small and frail. It pained Tony how his son had to live, but with the new threat on his head, he didn't know how to protect him. As the boy fell asleep, Tony would brush his bangs exposing the lighting scar on his forehead. Hell was coming soon and nothing could stop it. Both worlds would collide and they would be the in the middle of the storm. "Good night, Harry James Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! You guys are amazing and I am so sorry if I took too long to update. Right now, I'm dealing with finals and my university had no mercy with the work they gave me. I really hope you like this chapter and feel free to tell me what you would like to see in future chapters. Anyways, enjoy!

These last three years, Harry Potter has suffered terribly. First, his parents were killed by a madman, and then he is chucked into an abusive home by those meant to protect him. If James Potter hadn't left a note for little Harry, he would have lived endless days of torture. In a letter, James had explained to Harry that Lily was never his mother, but she loved him as if he were hers. When the Dursleys found out, there was a harsher treatment towards the little boy. It wasn't until the child's third birthday when they discovered the boy's parentage. Then and there, the Dursleys found their meal ticket for, at least, a lifetime.

They traveled all the way to Malibu and barged into the mansion, expecting a reward for taking care of Harry. What they didn't count was the grueling wait for the paternity test results, and landing in prison for the treatment they gave the poor boy. It turned out that the boy was severely malnourished, had cuts and bruises littering his little body, and the word FREAK written on his back. During Dursley's trial, it was discovered that Harry had begun doing all the house chores, and that set the jury into a rampage. At the end of the trial, the Dursleys were sent to prison without parole; and little Harry went to live with his new daddy. Since then Tony has been trying to make the boy smile, but after today, he felt that all the progress he has made has gone down the drain.

Tony, for the first time, wanted to kill everyone who betrayed him. Today was his son's birthday, and he had to see his dad bleed out. He was grateful that Bruce was there in the tower and was able to save him. Unfortunately, he has to explain where this mysterious son came from and, quite frankly, still confused with the whole Wizarding World. As he walked back to the common room, he saw Bruce pacing back and forth waiting for him. "Hey Bruce," Tony said defeated.

"You have five minutes to explain everything?" Bruce replied. "Where the hell did that kid come from? How is S.H.I.E.L.D still ignorant to this situation?"

"You should sit down this is going to be a long story," Tony explained. "Harry came to live with me last year. He was four when the Dursleys brought him to Malibu."

"He's five? He looks like a two-year-old and..."

Tony interrupted, "He is too small for his age. His relatives took him to my mansion and demanded money for taking care of Harry. At first, I thought it was some kind of a joke, but the paternity test confirmed he was mine. So, I did everything in my power to keep him away from prying eyes especially since he has people after him."

"What do you mean by that," Bruce asked.

"I'm still trying to understand it, but Harry is part of a world that can do all the mumbo-jumbo Loki can," Tony sighed. "And he's famous there."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Oh because his dearest aunt wouldn't shut up about it in court!" Tony snarled. "I need a drink."

Bruce sighed accepting all this new information. He looked at Tony, and he seemed to have aged in a short period of time. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but you have some unwanted guest trying to enter the tower."

"I'll be right back," Tony said ignoring Bruce's yelling. He headed to where the traitors kept yelling at the A.I. "What do you want?"

The others were frozen to see Tony walking through the elevator. "Is there a reason you are here?"

They remained gaping at the sight unable to answer. "You have one minute to leave the premises, and that is plenty of time to save your sorry asses."

"How are you..." Steve start.

"Healed? That's a pleasure you'll never have." Tony smirked. "Now, GET. THE. HELL. OUT!" Before they could say anything else, Tony left to check on the little boy trembling and sucking his thumb. "My poor baby," He thought. He climbed into bed and hugged the boy. Tony spoke calming words that made Harry sleep better. After a minute or two, Harry's head was laying on his father's chest feeling safe in his arms.

The next morning, Tony woke up earlier than expected to think over his plans of raising Harry now with the team's betrayal. The only option he had was to show Harry to the public. Sadly, it would bring unwanted attention from the Wizarding World. He still shivered at Petunia's words, "There are powerful people after the freak, and once they find him you be nothing but dirt." Tony would still shiver each time he remembered them.

It didn't take long for those powerful people to reach his mansion. After Harry spent a month with Tony, a goblin popped inside his house and explained everything to the new father. It took him more than a few minutes to digest the fact that his son was a wealthy, powerful wizard, with a prophecy, and an old man threatening his life. To make matters worse, the old man, Albus Dumbledore, was stealing all the money James and Lily left Harry. With the help of the goblins, Tony discovered that Harry is the heir to many houses, and he has the power to over take the whole wizarding world.

  
Thinking of the what if brought Tony a huge migraine. It didn't take long for Tony to decide what path to take. He needed to protect Harry and announcing him publicly was the right way to go. He mentally sighed at the thought of having a magical invasion his technology cannot suffer another blow. The first step into exposing Harry to the world was to get Thor and Loki's help. He gave a tired sigh as he looked at the trembling boy. He held him close to his chest and shushed him awake. "You are safe my baby, the Dursleys are gone. They can't hurt you anymore."

Harry fluttered his eyes open and rubbed them. "Daddy," he lowly whimpered. "Daddy!"

"Sh, sh, sh," He continued. "It's okay, you are okay; the Dursleys can't hurt you anymore."

"'hurts daddy, it hurts," Harry said as he touched where Tony's wounds were.

"They did, but my brave little boy saved me. You saved me, Harry, my special Harry." Tony continued.

Harry shook his head frantically, "No! I did a freaky thing! 'm a freak!"

"No, Harry you are not a freak!" He argued. "You are special, your magic is special. You are my little boy and my little boy is not a freak. Now, it's time to eat breakfast, how does chocolate pancakes sound like?"

Little Harry shrugged as Tony led him to the kitchen. There he met a very tired Bruce drinking a cup of coffee. "Hey Bruce," Tony sighed.

"You're up earlier than usual," Bruce replied.

Tomy smiled looking at his son affectionately. "I have a reason to do so, and he's totally worth it." Harry became shy as soon as he met a stranger. He ducked his head onto Tony's shoulder and sucking his thumb once more. "'ho that, daddy?"

"He is Bruce, but you know him as The Hulk!" Harry peeked out of his shyness to stare at Bruce. He shooked his head not really believing this was his idol.

"Daddy, he's not green" Harry mumbled. Both adults laughed at Harry's reply.

"Bruce is a dear friend of daddy and built a few machines with daddy, even your favorite toy!" Tony replied. "Today, daddy has to leave you with Bruce so he can call Thor and his brother Loki."

Immediately, Bruce's alarms went off. First, he knew he didn't have the patience to take care of children and, lastly, why on earth would he bring Loki back! He has tried to kill them more than once bringing him here out of Odin's prison would be madness! "Tony..."

"Really, Daddy!" The boy interrupted. "I get to see Hulk! I get to see Hulk!" The boy bounced in his father's arms forgetting the past ordeals.

"Yes, you will and I can give you your favorite stunner to bring out Mr. Green."

"TONY! Don't encourage him!"

"Relax, Hulk won't harm little Harry," Tony replied. "Trust me, I have seen him tame the deadliest snake in the world. I found out the hard way." Tony sat Harry next to Bruce and saw his curious eyes wonder at Bruce, a look that Bruce knew too well from the eldest Stark. "Jarvis, order some chocolate chip pancakes while I try to contact Thor."

"Tony, you can't just leave me with the kid a- OW!" Bruce said as he saw little Harry poking him with a fork. Tony laughed at the determined look Harry showed while he kept poking poor Bruce. He left the poor man in the hands of a five-year-old just to find a way to contact a god.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter! I know it's short but it was all I could do for now. I changed a few things from the Marvel timeline, the cinematic timeline. I will mix in future chapters scenes happening in the Civil War comics to explain the accords. Also, the way the team met the twins will be different and Vision creation was to prevent HYDRA to take more power. Any ways here you go, enjoy!

Tony scratched his head for the umpteenth trying to figure out the "ritual" to call on Thor. No matter what he read, he got too tired and no magic to be useful. The only thing that was keeping him from quitting was Harry. He kept watching the video footage at he was adorable. Tony saw how Harry ran around the room trying to bring out Thor. He poked out of every corner surprising Bruce every second. Tony looked away from the screen just to figure out the summoning rituals from in all the internet and wizarding books. "UGH! Screw it," He yelled and ran out to the roof. "Um, all seeing Heimdall, can you... I don't know, bring Thor here and maybe Loki?"

Tony looked up for at least five minutes then for more than an hour, and he gave up. It was stupid to think it would work, at least that's what Tony thought. When he got tired of waiting, he went to the common room to see Harry sleeping with the fork he tormented Bruce all morning. "It took you long enough, Tony!" He whispered.

Tony chuckled, "Well, it didn't work. I thought it would though. I need to protect my son, I... I can't die, he needs me."

"If there was something I could do help..." Bruce shocked up. "I can't imagine why they would betray you like that."

Tony picked up his son and rocked him gently. He didn't want to say or be reminded why he was betrayed by everyone. He couldn't believe they were trying to make a weapon of mass destruction. The moment he read their plans to create a weapon of mass destruction, he had to stop them. He knew going public of these plans would not be beneficial, but they are his friends the least he could do was warn them. Create a weapon that dictates who is right and wrong and kills them if they were deemed as dictators, traitors, or even worse. That weapon would only bring chaos to the world, it would kill the world. "It doesn't matter now, I just need to find a way to protect my son from two worlds that would kill him in sight," Tony said. "I can't lose him, Bruce, he's too important. He's my life."

"I understand Tony," Bruce said. "I understand, but what can you do?"

"I don't know, Bruce," Tony sighed. "For the first time in my life, I don't know." Tony cried for the fifth time worried about his son.

Then and there, Harry began to stir awake opening his emerald eyes and immediately felt the tension in the air. There the child's thumb headed to his mouth. "What's wrong daddy?'' He whispered.

"Oh nothing's wrong, daddy just has a lot in his mind," Tony replied. "But tell me, how was your morning with Bruce."

The little boy smiled, "I tried to bring Hulk, but he wouldn't let me." He pouted. "He gave me yummy breakfast. Jarvis said I no skipping meals."

"And he's right," The father said. "If you skip a meal you can't grow big and strong like daddy or papa. Now, we have to eat lunch with me and maybe Happy can join us."

"Yay! Uncle Happy can come eat pizza!" Harry yelled. "What about Mr. Hulk?"

"Well, he can join us, but he's too grumpy to say yes." Bruce nudged Tony with his elbow.

"I would be glad to join you for lunch," Bruce said smiling at Harry. The boy jumped excitedly in his father's arms. "Daddy, Mr. Hulk is eating with us."

"Let's go," Bruce said. "We can't let this poor boy starve."

The two heroes smile at the energetic child bouncing in his father's arms excited for their lunch date. That was his cue to dress Harry for the rest of the day. There he looked at Harry's old scars as he changed the boy's night shirt. "Okay, squirt, what will you wear today?" He said. Harry looked around Tony's closet unsure of what to pick until he found the shirt he's dad wore on their first meeting, an ACDC t-shirt. "Wanna look like you, daddy."

"You already do, little man," Tony said as he dressed him. "Now, I'm sure Jarvis has called Happy to join us for lunch, but I need to talk to you about something really important."

Immediately, Harry's nervousness reached its peak and directed his thumb, once more, to his mouth. "I'm not mad at you Harry," Tony explained. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

Harry shook his head frantically trying not to remember the freaky things he did to his daddy. Tears ran freely down Harry's cheeks just by the thought of punishment. "Harry, you didn't do anything wrong," Tony explained knowing what his son was thinking. "You are a special little boy, and I love you very much. I need you to understand that there are bad people trying to hurt daddy, and trying to hurt you."

"But why?" He mumbled.

"I don't know, buddy," Tony sighed. "But, they will do anything to hurt us, and we can't let that happen. So, we won't be going out for a while. We are going to have a sleepover in the tower for a while. Eventually, you'll meet new people in the tower with cool powers like Thor."

"Are they freaks too?" He replied worriedly.

"No, they are not and neither are you." Tony huffed. "Now, let's go to the common room there will be a surprise just for you." He took the little boy's free hand and lead him to the common room to see not only Bruce and Happy eating pizza, but three strange looking people. One was a woman, she was wearing a red leather jacket with black skinny jeans and a white shirt, her hair was a long brown wavy hair and gray eyes. While the other two, one had silver hair and was wearing different shades of blue and the other had a red face wearing a wool sweater and beige pants.

Instantly, Harry hid behind Tony scared at the red faced man, thinking all kinds of things. "Hey, hey, what happened to the boy that confronted Bruce this morning?" Tony said as he carried the timid boy from behind him. "Where was the brave young man that stabbed Bruce with a fork?"

The little boy hid his face on his father's shoulder. "Stark, who is he?" The woman said.

"He's my son Harry," Tony replied. "Harry I want you to meet my friends. The one wearing blue his name is Pietro, the weird looking guy is Vision, and the lady is Wanda. The work with daddy to save the world just like the Hulk."

He shook his head, "They're scary... I wanna go home!" He cried. "Wanna go home! I don't wanna be freaky! Daddy, go home!"

Happy and Tony were shocked with Harry's outburst, normally he would have stayed quiet and hide. It didn't take long till Happy took charge of Harry and left the room. Harry cried for Tony and those cries were heard until the elevator doors were shut. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't think everything would turn out like this. "Mr. Stark why was he acting like that?" Vision said.

Tony sighed hating to explain his son's past, "A few years ago he lived with horrible people, I'm slowly teaching him he's loved but yesterday was a major set back in all of our progress."

"Why the hell would the kid call himself freak?" Pietro said.

"It's a long story but-"

"Sir, I'm afraid you have to cut this meeting short," Jarvis said. "You have guests coming from the roof."

"Guests? Who's coming Tony?" Wanda said.

Then a loud boom came from the elevators and two gods entered the room. "Man of Iron! I hear you have a mission for us." Thor yelled to the top of his lungs and an angry Loki behind him. All Tony could do was stare only thinking he just summoned gods with no magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to write a review or a suggestion for the story, they gave me the boost I need to write more!


	4. Important Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus due to hurricane Maria in Puerto Rico.

**Guys, I feel awful for not updating for a very long time but a lot of things have happened. First my college work piled up making it impossible for me to write, my computer screen was glitvhing and I had to send it to the manufacturer and to make matters worse I sent it a day before hurricane Maria hit Puerto Rico. I'm currently safe, nothing bad happened in my home but my Island is not the beautiful Puerto Rico I know (If you can donate please do, people have lost their homes and Trump is barely helping). As this happened I will be without computer and electricity for a while. I hope you can be patient till my people recover.**

 

**Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. Sorry for the extremely late update (almost a year wait) but this is all I’ve been able to write down in all the chaos of Hurricane Maria, college, and family emergencies. I hope you like the chapter and I’m really sorry for the end, just don’t hate me. Also, I’m current,y writing my other stories, they are not forgotten I have just been too busy to write them.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

Tony looked flabbergasted at the sight of the two gods in the common room. It never crossed his mind that he would be able to contact them. All he could think of was his son’s cries after Happy took him away, and now he had to deal with an oversentimental thunder god and a psycho maniac that tried to conquer Earth a few years back. The philanthropist rubbed his forehead trying to deal with an upcoming headache. “Thor,” he took a long pause. “… Loki, grab a seat I have a lot of explaining to do.”

 

Once everyone gathered around, Tony explained everything. He told them from the moment he met little Harry till last night’s event. The team was shocked, to say the least. First Thor was in complete denial, still believing his teammates were loyal and truthful to each other. The others, except for Bruce, didn’t want to believe it either. Loki just sat there staring at everyone, but Tony thought he was up to something just by the look he gave the others. Tony explained how the team had been planning to kill him for a few months, but he still didn't know why. Then he explained the danger his son faces with the Wizarding World. There Tony grabbed Loki’s attention. “How is this possible?” Loki interrupted outraged. “Magic in Midgard had died with the Salem Trials!”

 

“Don’t argue with me Reindeer Games, those wizards are pretty much alive, and I have one trying to kill my son,” Tony yelled, “and another trying to make him his little puppet for a war he doesn’t belong in!”

 

“I want to see this child,” Loki said.

 

“I don’t think so, he just had a panic attack, just by meeting these three over there.” He pointed at Wanda, Vision, and Pietro. “I don’t need him to go catatonic when he meets someone that does magic!”

 

Loki was ready to retort when Happy barged in looking desperate. “You need to go down there boss.” The bodyguard replied, “It’s getting worse.”

 

Tony's eyes grew, his legs pushing him towards his son, ignoring everyone that followed him. Once he got into the room, Jarvis told Tony Harry was starting to have difficulty breathing. There, Tony saw Harry curled up in a corner crying. "Harry..." He said. "Hey buddy, can I see those beautiful green eyes."

 

The little boy shook his head and began to rock back and forth. "Come on buddy, daddy wants you to meet his friends." Tony hushed, "Remember daddy's friend that flies? He's here just to see you!"

 

Harry kept rocking back and forth but whimpered, "I'm sorry, I'll be a good boy." Tony's heart broke again watching his son have yet another panic attack. "Come on Harry, daddy knows you're a good boy."

 

Going unnoticed, Loki got to Harry's eye level to grab his attention. "Hello, child," He said. The god used his powers to calm Harry down. "It's very nice to meet you."

 

Harry looked up to see the stranger with a familiar presence. In an instant, Harry felt the energy that appears whenever something freaky was about to happen. "Please, I'll be good! I don't want to hurt."

 

"Easy child, no one here will hurt you. No one will call you names, I promise." Loki replied. "I'm here to show you, that you are not a freak, see." The god created a green plasma ball, and Harry stared still doubtful to magic. The little boy shook and braced himself for his uncles beating.

 

"Please no, no hurt" The boy pleaded. "Please."

 

Loki extended his arms and embraced Harry ignoring his flinch. Loki soothed the boy, petting his hair. "Everything will be okay Harry" Loki soothed. "Your father loves you very much, and everyone here loves you too. They will protect you, and care for you."

 

Harry, once again, shook his head. "I don't wanna be a f'eak." He sobbed. "I don' wanna hurt daddy."

 

Tony was shocked, to say the least, it took Harry so much time to get used to him. Now, with Loki, it only took a few minutes. "Harry, yesterday was not your fault," Tony said. "You didn't hurt daddy, bad people hurt daddy. You had nothing to do with this!"

 

Harry rose those teary eyes to face his dad. Tony saw a little ray of hope shine in Harry's little eyes. "I love you so much, my little wizard! I don't care if you do magic or freaky things." Tony cried, "I love you so, so much that I can't live without you, I can't my son!"

 

Harry reached out of Loki's embrace towards Tony's and hugged him. "I love you too daddy! I'm sorry!"

 

"Oh, my little wizard, nothing was your fault." Tony hugged him tightly. "You are not the blame, but you are in need of ice cream and chocolate cake. Someone forgot to sing happy birthday to the prince on his big day. Now that we have daddy's friends over, we can celebrate."

 

Harry nodded, hiding his face after facing the crowd. "Can I wear my costume now?" Harry sniffled. "I want to have mamma's color."

 

Tony chuckled just thinking the reaction of the rest of the team. "Yes, Harry, you can wear your costume." Tony carried Harry. "Well team, I suggest you set up the common room fit for a king. Come on, kid, let's get you ready." The billionaire left the room with the child staring cautiously at the others.

 

The others, but Loki, didn't know how to react. They didn't like how Harry reacted, but worst of all, they were shocked by the way Harry was treated the last four years.

 

Meanwhile, Loki left the room to do as Tony asked. He was certain that Harry needed to be praised and treated like a king. He knew he had to help the Man of Iron raise that child. That child needed all the protection and guidance, but most of all love. That look of fear in the child's eyes was something Loki was familiar with, it was the same fear his children experienced once Odin took them away. It was like watching his twins get murdered one more time. Loki then took a minute to admire his work. There were golden balloons on every corner of the room, red and gold streamers hanged on the ceiling along with a Happy Birthday banner he found hidden on the kitchen counter.

 

When Tony got in to look for the cake and ice cream, surprised to see Loki handling the decorations. "I have to hand it to you Reindeer Games, this looks amazing," Tony smiled. "Who would've thought you have a love for red and gold."

 

"Your son seems to like the colors he was dressed in." Loki sneered. They glared at each other. "Let's just say I have a magical touch." The billionaire and god kept staring as if their eyes could kill the other. It kept on for a while till they could hear the little patter of the child and it took Loki by surprise once he saw the child. Harry was wearing green and gold robes, each color stands for the Potters, with black jeans and his iron man t-shirt. The green being the love James had for his son’s eyes and the gold representing James’ Hogwarts house and Tony’s Iron Man suit. What was missing was the little boy’s shoes. “Daddy, I need help,” The child said.

 

Tony kept his glare as he picked up Harry and put him on the sofa. “You know kid, soon you’ll need to tie your own sneakers.” Tony tickled the boy after tying the shoes. “You like your birthday party so far?”

 

The boy nodded excitedly. “Will he be there?” Harry whispered to Tony’s ear. “He can keep uncle Vernon away.”

 

“You know, I don’t know,” Tony replied. “We still haven’t sent him an invitation and Thor is also waiting for his invitation too.” Harry stared at Loki as Tony took out a few invitations that Jarvis had printed out for when the team would be ready to meet his son. “Here, ask him if he can come to the party.”

 

Little Harry bit his lower lip as he took the invitation and was heading to the trickster god, “Mister, can you come to my birthday party?” Harry barely enunciated.

 

Loki crouched to Harry’s eye level and smiled. “I wouldn't miss it for the world, child.” He said. “Maybe, tomorrow you and I can practice that magic we both share.”

 

“But I don’t wanna be a freak,” He sniffled. “Being freaky is bad.”

 

“No, child. Whoever told you that is wrong,” Loki gently stroked Harry’s hair. “You have magic and that is a wonderful gift. Those who don’t have it are just jealous. Even your father believes it, don’t you Tony.”

 

Loki was taken aback when the little boy hugged him then calling his daddy to join in the hug. The god barely moved with the child's actions. It was the first time in a long time that he felt loved by someone. After the hug, Loki and Tony invited everyone into the common room to throw the big party. For the first time, Harry got his first taste of a birthday party. Everyone would play around with little Harry making him laugh. Wanda and Vision used their powers to warm up to the little one. Thor, on the other hand, was too scared to do anything with Harry. Thor was too nervous believing he could hurt Harry with brute force. Other than that, everyone had a great time. Once Harry's bedtime, the party came to an end unaware of their problems have just begun.

 

Across the pond, Albus Dumbledore was enjoying how his plans were panned out. He believed Harry was enjoying his awful say in Privet Drive, Sirius Black was out of the way to prevent any influence on the child, and he was living off well without touching the Dumbledore vaults. All was well until an urgent message from Arabella Figg arrived. He was at loss why would she be reporting all so suddenly even before the scheduled update. Opening the letter, all hell broke loose.

 

_Dear Albus,_

_Something has terribly happened to the Dursleys. Today a new couple moved to the house. No one in the neighborhood knows what happened to them. I heard Vernon saying his family had some paid vacation in the states and that they would be coming back around this time but they have disappeared. They also took little Harry with them!_

_There's something mysterious in their disappearance and I don' t have a clue what it is!_

_Sincerely,_

_Arabella Figg._

 

In a flash, Dumbledore destroyed his office. His anger was so great he scared all of the portraits and even Fawkes. The Headmaster cast a Patronus and call an emergency Order meeting. He couldn't afford to lose Harry and his fortune, especially now that all of the Wizarding World was looking like a god. He went to Hogsmeade's apparition point and went to Privet Drive. To his surprise and as Arabella said, house number four was completely empty. The headmaster cursed at his luck, he began to see how his plans were crumbling as he stood in front of the muggle house. "You're not going to find anyone there." Someone said.

 

Albus turned to see one of the neighbors looking at him. "I was looking for the Dursleys, I'm afraid they never told me they moved." He smiled kindly.

 

"No one knows why they left, all we know they left two years ago on a family trip and never came back." The neighbor continued.

 

"Thank you so much," Albus replied. "Obliviate." Dumbledore immediately rushes back to Hogwarts to meet with the Order. Once he reaches to his office, he keeps wondering where the blasted boy could be. Once everything was explained, everyone went into an uproar. For the first time, Albus Dumbledore didn't know what to do. The Order members kept screaming at each other just thinking what little Harry could be going through. After a few hours of their discussion, Dumbledore sent out different teams to locate Harry in Muggle London as well as the wizarding world.

 

Once the meeting concluded, Dumbledore called Severus Snape to stay behind. The headmaster went into details on Potter's disappearance and asks of him to check if there was a possibility the boy's caretakers were arrested or facing any criminal charges. At first, the Potion Master refused to even search for the demon spawn called Harry James Potter but after a small threat of Azkaban, the teacher complied. So now, a day after the Order meeting, Severus Snape was meeting Petunia Dursley neé Evans for the first time in many years. "Dursley," He says.


End file.
